


Присутствие. Обозначение. Понимание

by Yardi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yardi/pseuds/Yardi
Summary: Каждое утро он просыпается и первым делом тянется к соседней подушке, и, лишь когда его пальцы касаются мягких волос, он успокаивается. Ему нужно знать, что Лидия рядом, что она здесь и никуда не делась. Сейчас, по прошествии лет, он уже не вскакивает с кровати с панической атакой, когда не находит Лидию. А она научилась оставаться в постели до тех пор, пока Стайлз не проснётся.





	

Порой ему кажется, что это всё сон. Кажется, что он не вернулся, что всё ещё на той проклятой станции, куда Призрачные Всадники затащили его и почти весь Бэйкон Хилл. Не верит, что прошло уже почти десять лет. Просто не верит.

Каждое утро, просыпаясь, он первым делом тянется к соседней подушке и, лишь когда его пальцы касаются мягких волос, успокаивается. Ему нужно знать, что Лидия рядом, что она здесь и никуда не делась. Сейчас, по прошествии лет, он уже не вскакивает в панике с кровати, когда не находит Лидию. А она научилась оставаться в постели до тех пор, пока Стайлз не проснётся.

В те дни, когда ей нужно уезжать в командировку или он отсыпается после ночного дежурства, она оставляет на подушке записку с одной и той же фразой: «Просто помни, что я люблю тебя». Пишет её снова и снова, чтобы Стайлз знал, понимал, осознавал. Ощущал.

Она сама не сразу привыкает к тому, что его иногда нужно выпускать из поля зрения. Первые дни, недели, месяцы она не может отойти или отцепиться. Перестаёт ночевать в родительском доме и просто привозит к Стилински сумку со своими вещами. Шериф ничего не говорит - лишь каждое утро тайком варит кофе не только себе, но и ей.

То, что они будут вместе, кажется, не подлежит обсуждению. После выпускных экзаменов едут в один колледж. Лидия подаёт документы на математический факультет, Стайлз – исторический. Жить в общежитии кампуса было бы дешевле, но им это не подходит. Натали понимает и помогает им снять крохотную квартирку за пределами кампуса.

Те часы, что они проводят на лекциях друг без друга, тянутся невыносимо. Когда они встречаются в коридорах, окружающие смотрят с завистью. Лидия вцепляется в руку Стайлза и не может найти в себе силы отпустить. Он же, в свою очередь, обнимает её и утыкается носом в висок.

Присутствие. Обозначение. Понимание.

После колледжа они уезжают в Нью-Йорк. Очередная крохотная квартирка на двоих, офис и дресс-код для Лидии, форма и академия – для Стайлза. Месяцы учёбы, когда он вынужден жить в кампусе, становятся настоящим кошмаром. Лидия готова переселиться к нему, но признаёт, что ему нужно немного свободы. Тем не менее, каждую его увольнительную они проводят вдвоём. Из-за этого она едва не теряет работу, но ей, кажется, плевать. Потому что Стайлз живой и рядом - и это важнее годовых отчётов и вечно недовольного начальника.

Тот, к слову, пытается подбить к ней клинья едва ли не в первую неделю, намекая, что от её благосклонности зависит карьерный рост. «У меня есть парень, и он полицейский». Холодный тон и не менее холодный взгляд, кажется, остужают пыл начальника. По крайней мере, он больше к ней не пристаёт.

Первый год службы Стайлза патрульным и его ночные дежурства едва не сводят их обоих с ума, но они выдерживают. Перед тем, как уйти на работу, она встречает его с дежурства, закутывается в объятия, вдыхает запах, оставляет на небритой щеке поцелуй и шепчет: «Помни, я люблю тебя».

Свадьба не удивляет никого, кроме них самих. Кажется, они не были готовы к тому, что Стайлз вдруг решит подарить ей кольцо, а она ответит согласием.

Однажды утром через год после смены фамилии (Лидия Стилински, подумать только!) её выворачивает над унитазом. Чуть позже они сидят, переплетая пальцы и не веря в своё счастье.

Стайлз получает значок детектива, а Лидия – должность ассистента, когда близнецы решают, что им пора родиться. Стайлз мечется по приёмному покою, заламывая руки и вздрагивая каждый раз, как из родового зала доносится крик.

Приехавший их поддержать Скотт дёргает носом. Ему с его суперслухом приходится гораздо хуже, потому что он слышит всё, что кричит Лидия - в том числе и обещания никогда больше не подпускать к себе Стайлза или отправить рожать следующего ребёнка его.

Лиам и Хейден переживают по телефону - вылететь из Лос-Анджелеса они не успевают, но постараются приехать, как только смогут.  
Хейлы в полном составе влетают, когда Скотт слышит плач первого малыша.

Мальчик.

Сын Стайлза решает родиться первым, и Питер комментирует это: «Все парни Стилински нетерпеливы». За это ему прилетает в бок от Коры и по шее от Дерека.  
Малия держится немного в стороне, и Стайлз благодарен ей за это.

Отец и Натали приезжают на следующее утро, когда Стайлз спит у кровати Лидии в палате, как делал десятки раз до этого, только сейчас повод радостный. Остальные заняли все имеющиеся стулья в коридоре рядом с палатой, и ни одному доктору не удалось выгнать их.

Когда их, наконец, пускают к Лидии, компания существенно разрастается. Лиам и Хейден успевают достать билеты на ближайший рейс и прилетают. Мейсон и Кори приезжают едва ли не последними. Они в Нью-Йорке проездом, и как раз собирались навестить Стилински.

Крис приходит вместе с Мелиссой. Лидия протягивает ему свою дочь и тихо произносит имя.

Элиссон.

Крис меняется в лице и, кажется, едва сдерживает слёзы.

Как их находит Итан и как он узнаёт о прибавлении в семействе, остаётся загадкой, но он пробирается в палату к Лидии уже под вечер, когда Стайлз выметается домой, чтобы переодеться и принять душ.  
Итан присаживается на край больничной кровати и разглядывает крошечного мальчугана на руках у Лидии.

Эйден.

Имена были идеей Стайлза, Лидии оставалось только не расплакаться, когда он вычеркнул из списка всё, что они подобрали, и написал эти два.  
Итан смотрит на тёзку погибшего брата и спрашивает, можно ли его - их - навещать.

Первые месяцы выспаться никак не получается, Лидия забывает про маникюр и макияж, потому что голова забита только подгузниками, бутылочками и прочим. Стайзл же пару раз едва не уходит на работу в домашних тапочках. Но когда он смотрит на Лидию, торопливо собирающую волосы в пучок, то видит в ответном взгляде только безграничную любовь. И это полностью взаимно.

Им по-прежнему нужно ощущать присутствие друг друга.  
Лидия старается не паниковать, когда не видит его достаточно долго. Многого она не просит, только смс. Ту самую фразу, которая связывает их все эти годы. Стайлз старается не задыхаться, когда не находит Лидию на её половине кровати и с замиранием сердца разворачивает записку. С одной фразой.

Элиссон и Эйден делают первые шаги практически одновременно, и Стайлз безумно рад, что не пропускает этот момент из-за службы. Он снимает видео и делает общую рассылку.

В ответ Хейден и Кора рассыпаются в сердечках, Дерек присылает большой палец, поднятый вверх, Питер несколько раз набирает сообщение, но тут же стирает, и в итоге обходится кратким и ехидным: «Подарить ограничители для шкафов?». Остальные реагируют с разной степенью умиления.

Через пару дней Лидия понимает, о чём говорит Питер, и на все открывающиеся дверцы в доме поставлены эти самые ограничители.

Иногда Стайлзу кажется, что такое безграничное счастье дано им за то, что пришлось пережить в юности. Судьба им серьёзно задолжала.

Он в очередной раз открывает глаза и привычно проводит рукой по подушке Лидии. Пальцы натыкаются на записку. Губы помимо воли растягиваются в улыбке, и он поднимает тонкую бумагу, неуловимо пахнущую его женой, и читает.

Помни, что я люблю тебя.

Дверь в комнату открывается тихо, и он пропускает тот момент, когда тёплые губы касаются его щеки.  
Он ловит Лидию за запястья и тянет к себе на колени. Она звонко смеётся и позволяет целовать.

Когда на кровать забираются близнецы и устраиваются по обе стороны, Стайлз обнимает свою семью и понимает – он счастлив.  
Присутствие. Обозначение. Понимание.


End file.
